eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2016
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting.|null = None|winner = "1944" by Jamala|pre = 2015|nex = 2017}}The Eurovision Song Contest 2016 was the 61st edition of the Eurovision Song Contest. It took place in the Ericsson Globe in Stockholm, Sweden, following the country's victory at the 2015 Eurovision in Vienna with the song "Heroes", performed by Måns Zelmerlöw. This was the third time the contest had taken place in Stockholm, after 1975 and 2000, the latter also being held at the Globe. The contest consisted of two semi-finals on 10 and 12 May and the final on 14 May 2016, with all three live shows hosted by Zelmerlöw and Petra Mede. No country made its debut while Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia and Ukraine returned after absences from recent contests, while Australia also returned after debuting as a special guest in 2015. Portugal and Romania withdrew. The winner was Ukraine with the song "1944", written and performed by Jamala. This was the country's second win and its first since 2004. This was the first time since the introduction of professional jury voting in 2009 that the overall winner won neither the jury vote, which was won by Australia, nor the televote, which was won by Russia, with Ukraine placing second in both. It was also the first song with lyrics in Crimean Tatar to win or enter the contest. Location New voting system The EBU announced on 18 February 2016 that a new voting system would be implemented at the contest for the first time since 1975. The new system, inspired by the voting system of Melodifestivalen, involves each country now awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented, with countries receiving 1-8 and 10 points being displayed on-screen instead of 1-7, which had been the case since 2006, and the national spokesperson announcing only the country to which they award 12 points. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. As the new voting system gives equal weight to jury and televoting results, a national jury result cannot be used as backup result for the televoting or vice versa. Therefore, if a country cannot deliver a valid televoting/jury result, a substitute result is calculated by the jury/televoting result of a pre-selected group of countries approved by the contest's Reference Group. The Director General of Radiotelevisione della Repubblica di San Marino (SMRTV), Carlo Romeo, stated on 23 February that the use of a substitute televoting result discriminated against microstates like San Marino, which only used a professional jury due to their use of the Italian phone system and would therefore have its voting representation diminished under the new system, and criticised the EBU for not contacting its members before making the decision. Participants Returning artists Semi Final 1 Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. , , and voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 Eighteen countries participated in the second semi-final. , , and the voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Scoreboard Gallery All the Jury votes of the 2016 Eurovision Song Contest The exciting televoting sequence of the 2016 Eurovision Song Contest 2016 scoreboard.jpg Jamala2016.jpg Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Category:Contests in Sweden